


Singing in the station

by FJSoriano



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Or Is It?, Songfic, You Are My Sunshine, hahahahaha, prompt from tumblr, the summary is basically Hahahahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26496910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FJSoriano/pseuds/FJSoriano
Summary: What's your favorite song Lauren?Hm? I guess it's you are my sunshineCan I sing it to you? Although I've got my own sunshine right hereYou'll poke my eye. Stop that.Is that a yes?Sure, fine, go ahead
Kudos: 25





	1. You are my sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> Please listen to [You are my sunshine](https://youtu.be/2nY2BoXNQoA) by [Music Travel Love ](https://www.youtube.com/c/MusicTravelLove) while reading.

_What's your favorite song Lauren?_

_Hm? I guess it's you are my sunshine_

_Can I sing it to you? Although I've got my own sunshine right here_

_You'll poke my eye. Stop that._

_Is that a yes?_

_Sure, fine, go ahead_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

"I'm sorry about Anslow and the other delays to your investigation. If I knew we were working to the same goal, I would have helped you rather than belittle you" 

_The other night dear, as I lay sleeping_

_I dreamed I held you in my arms_

_But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_

_So I hung my head and I cried_

"I'm sorry for calling you a monster," she shifted in her seat, readjusting Kieran's head in her lap. She scraped her knees slightly by the rubble; and the cracks on the platform made it uncomfortable for her to sit, but she still did. 

She looks around them, searching for any signs of life, but none could be found. They were alone.

**No one to impress. No one to lie to.**

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

"You're not a monster. If anything, you had more humanity in you than I have seen on most people" she placed a smile on her face despite knowing how useless it would be for him. 

"Don't fool me with empty compliments, I know who I am" he moved his arm to cover his eyes. **He can see the truth. And it hurts.**

"I know who you are too," she stared off at the distance, reliving memories; both good, bad, and the ones she swore to forget. Their journey wasn't exactly simple, nor pleasing, or easy, or non life threatening, but they made it. 

"I once worked for corrupt individuals remember? They don't care about others, all they care for is money. That's not humanity," she looked down at him, and pushed his arm aside, dedicated to tell him the truth he refuses to acknowledge. 

_And with all the lies previously controlling her, all she wants is to face the truth. No matter how much it hurts or how much it would break her._

"I don't know much about you, but I know that you care for others, that's why you wanted to end the scythe, and that's enough. You're a good man, and a good friend."

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_

_You'll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

"Did you really consider me your friend?"he asks doubtful. 

"Yeah, you still are" it was an odd way to describe him, but he was. 

A friend. 

Her friend. The one that helped her on her _dream_ ; not once did he doubt her, but himself; the reason she was bearing her scraped knee, and the uncomfortable platform. 

That's right. That was why she was still there. She was friends with him. 

_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Please_


	2. Safe and sound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Now can you sing me a song?_
> 
> _Why?_
> 
> _I just want to know if you're a good singer, that's all_
> 
> _Right now?_
> 
> _Yes, please. And make it loud. I want the entirety of Ardahlis to hear you_
> 
> _Alright, alright,... what do you want me to sing?_
> 
> _Safe and sound. I remember my mother singing it to me when I was younger. Do you know the lyrics?_
> 
> _Yeah, it's my favorite song. Uncle used to sing it to me_
> 
> _Well, that's an unexpected twist_
> 
> _Just shut up and listen to me_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please listen to [Safe and sound](https://youtu.be/f_FkM0S-PgY) by [Taylor Swift](https://www.youtube.com/c/TaylorSwift) while reading.
> 
> ~~I'm not sorry.~~

_Now can you sing me a song?_

_Why?_

_I just want to know if you're a good singer, that's all_

_Right now?_

_Yes, please. And make it loud. I want the entirety of Ardahlis to hear you_

_Alright, alright,... what do you want me to sing?_

_Safe and sound. I remember my mother singing it to me when I was younger. Do you know the lyrics?_

_Yeah, it's my favorite song. Uncle used to sing it to me_

_Well, that's an unexpected twist_

_Just shut up and listen to me_

* * *

_I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'll never let you go_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light_

_I remember you said don't leave me here alone_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

* * *

"You are not an extraordinary singer my dear," she nearly smacked him on the head, trying hard not to find a nearby gun "Just appreciate this," 

"Good luck on the chorus" instead of a witty remark, she just rolled her eyes, singing the next verse. 

* * *

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

* * *

"As I said, not an extraordinary singer" the lyrics of the song were stuck on her throat, only leaving her glaring at him. 

"What? I didn't say you were a bad one" he argued, playfully glaring at her. She placed a finger on her lips, signalling him to keep quiet. 

* * *

_Don't you dare look out your window, darling everything's on fire_

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

* * *

"We stopped it didn't we?" His face lit up at the thought of the Phantom Scythe finally destroyed. 

"Yeah, good job to us" she shared his joy at it's destruction, but worried of the events bound to follow. 

Terrorists, assassins, and corrupt merchants will finally be facing the consequences of their actions. Families who lost their parents, and children to the Phantom Scythe will finally get the justice they've long been fighting for. There was still a lot to fix, but the APD can take care of those. 

* * *

_Hold onto this lullaby even when the music's gone,_

**_... gone_ **

_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down_

* * *

"It hurts," he admits, taking a deep breath after another.

"I know. I'm sorry" she placed a hand on his shoulder, all traces of joy gone from his face. He stiffens slightly at the contact before forcing himself to relax. He knows that she won't hurt him. 

"Don't be. I chose this" he takes her hands in his own, ignoring the sticky red liquid staining his hand. A familiar scar on his hand started to throb. 

**The scar that brought them together; a scar, a deal, bound by blood to the very end.**

* * *

_You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

_Just close your eyes, you'll be alright_

_Come morning light, you and I'll be safe and sound_

* * *

"I'm glad I made a friend, after everything I've done" he smiles, another genuine smile filled with peace, and contentment he hasn't felt in years. 

**It almost made him feel human again**. 

"You made more than one. You're friends with William, Kym, and the best detective in Ardahlis" she recalls back to the morning; when they were still laughing in the break room, fully aware of the hell and chaos about to ensue . 

"She is the best isn't she?" They share a small laugh, one not cloaked with dark intentions and sarcasm, but one in happiness and sincerity

"Thank you for making me feel human in my last moments" he started to cough up blood, leaving him gasping for air, his eyes starting to water. All she could do was hold him as he suffers the fate neither of them wanted.

If she could choose, she'd rather have him imprisoned than dead. But knowing his crimes, the king will make an exception on the death penalty. She also knows that he would prefer to be with her than in front of all those he'd done wrong.

"It's what friends do," she choked out, refusing to let tears spill. She may not have completely liked him, but it doesn't mean that she was looking forward to his death; especially since they had finally finished their deal. 

She can feel a flowing red liquid on her knee. She can feel it sting. She can feel the light breeze blow away some of the smoke making it a bit easier for her to breathe yet emotions making it a world harder. She can feel Kieran looking at her with gratitude, and happiness as he takes his last breath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I know I said a few hours, but I forgot, then I said "Lemme just post it tomorrow", and then I forgot again. This is why I shouldn't have an update schedule really😂
> 
> There are a **LOT** of unanswered questions here, and I don't anything want to do with it. I don't want another one shot to grow plot, _again_

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> I am back from my writing break with some good old angst. There is no consistency in this at ALL but I had fun writing it. This isn't my best, but I gave it a shot anyway. 
> 
> In case you noticed, the prompt was taken from tumblr, and you SHOULD know how this ends. 
> 
> Next chapter is in a couple hours! And NOT in a week like I always do.(No, seriously I have it written, I just won't post it yet BC its midnight here)
> 
> All characters of Purple Hyacinth belong to [Sophism](https://www.instagram.com/deadsophism/?hl=en) and [Ephemerys](https://www.instagram.com/ephemerys_ph/?hl=en).
> 
> Read Purple Hyacinth on Webtoons
> 
> [Official Purple Hyacinth Discord](https://discord.gg/DfkfTxD)


End file.
